fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Assault Walker
Assault Walkers are advanced robotic entities used by various factions for multiple purposes, ranging from recon to warfare. They appear in the Metroid fanfic Metroid Rebirth. Background Assault Walkers are a model of bipedal robots used throughout the galaxy. Though it is believed that they have been built throughout the centuries, one of the oldest models known this present day would be the Elysian Defense Drone. Though considered primitive compared to more advanced models, it served its functions well in guarding key areas. Other models, such as the Federations Spartan-Class Assault Walker, have used design models from this "ancestor" in their structure and functionality. A.I. in these mechs were originally quite primitive, only allowing the machines to follow simple commands. However, more recent advances have created highly advanced "brains" which have even allowed some models to develop their own unique personalities. Armaments The basic design for the Assault Walker is bipedal mech of varying heights and made up of various metal alloys. Covered in large platings, they are equivalent to tanks in form of armor. They are typically equipped with various weaponry, such as energy cannons, missile launchers, and the occasional flamethrower, all in various combinations. Some models have been equipped with graspers, while others have been equipped with jet boosters in order to grant them greater speed and maneuverability. Variants Elysian Defense Drone: A rather primitive Assault Walker, this model is equipped with near indestructible armor, though it has a flaw forces it to uses sensors to locate and then pinpoint its targets, and should they be deactivated, it will be overwhelmed with information on its surroundings and temporarily stunned. During this brief moment its internal brain is vulnerable to weapons fire. This model is typically used to guard specific locations in SkyTown, it is equipped with various weapons systems such as missile launchers, heat-seeking orb mines, and a plasma bomb launcher. It is also equipped with boosters which allow it to leap to great heights, as well as a fog generator so that it can envelope its targets in a near blinding barrier. Spartan-Class Assault Walker: Its design based on data recorded from scans of Elysian Defense Drones, this model is used by the Galactic Federation for various reasons on various worlds. Its armor composed of dense maldium alloy, it nearly indestructible against all but the heaviest of weapons fire. Equipped with a nova beam under its "head" as well as a quad rocket launcher built into its back, it also has a powerful pulse cannon that can be interexchange with a flamethrower based upon where it is deployed. Typically used as a guard in outposts or security on important Federation worlds, it has also been deployed during times of war as a support unit. These units are equipped with advanced A.I. Talos-Class Assault Walker: A model of assault mech whose design was stolen by the Star Bandits. Originally intended to represent a new line of mechs to be used by the Galactic Federation, it is now used in many of the bandits assaults. It has been heavily modified with advanced nanotechnology and its gatling guns have been replaced with plasma autoturrets. While its armor has been replaced with a lighter, less powerful material, it has been upgraded with a shield system. Two models exist, a regular full sized one and a mini version that is the size of a typical humanoid. Gallery File:Hatchertone.jpg|Talos-Class Assault Walker. Category:Robots Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Metroid (series)